


Heaven is a Bit Chilly

by mechanicalUniverses



Series: Domestic Grimmons Adventures [2]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: AU, Canon-typical language, Cold Weather, Cuddling, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Swearing, bed sharing, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-14 03:29:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11774565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mechanicalUniverses/pseuds/mechanicalUniverses
Summary: Grif can deal with cold weather just fine.Simmons cannot, and he is determined to make Grif suffer with him.





	Heaven is a Bit Chilly

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: "TOUCH ME WITH YOUR COLD FEET ONE MORE TIME!!!"

Grif was someone who could deal with cold weather. Sure, he liked the heat more, but all he had to do was throw on a hoodie, some socks, and sweatpants, and boom, instant comfort. Plus, he already felt he ran at a higher temperature, so he didn't need to put on a billion layers of clothes whenever it dropped below 60.

(Simmons had explained very haughtily, that no, Grif wasn't _hotter_ , they ran at about the same body temperature, but since Grif had a stockier and fatter frame than Simmons, he was able to retain more heat in his hands and feet because shorter limbs meant less general body area to keep warm, whereas Simmons was skinny and tall and, therefore, his circulation was poorer in his limbs due to his body trying to keep his core warm.

Grif had ignored just enough of it to gather, "Haha, Simmons is a frozen beanpole and I'm hot all the time.")

Simmons, on the other hand, intensely disliked cold weather but refused to put on more than two layers at a time. During winter, he was always seen modeling a comforter-on-the-shoulders look as he trudged around the house sporting hilarious bedhead, thick socks, one of Grif's hoodies, and with a cup of hot tea wrapped in his long fingers. He also constantly squinted because he refused to put on his glasses for some reason, which made it look like he had just rolled out of bed all the time. It was fucking adorable.

Lucky for Simmons, Grif was a totally awesome boyfriend who actually enjoyed his company sometimes, so he was willing to lift up an arm while he was sitting on the couch and wait for Simmons to shuffle over and tuck himself up against Grif. Sure, he was freezing and the contrast always jolted Grif a bit at first, but Simmons also tended to fall back asleep on him, which made all of it worth the few seconds of cold.

Grif would never admit it, but he _loved_ to cuddle with Simmons. It never failed to invoke some disgustingly mushy feeling in his gut when Simmons curled right up next him with a sigh and smile. Maybe he wasn't held enough as a kid, but it just felt right to have him right there with him. Or maybe that was because he loved that little shit too much. He didn't really care to put a label on it.

Besides, how was he supposed to resist an empty schedule, a thick blanket, a good couch, and a Simmons who was insanely nonsensical and cute when he was sleepy? It was a fucking religious experience. He was at peace, and happy, and content with the world and all that shit. Like, the 'he would be fine with doing this for the rest of his days' kind of content. Except for when Simmons drooled on him, that was fucking gross.

But there was always a line that had to be drawn. And that line for Grif was cold feet.

On his back.

When he was trying to _sleep._

"Simmons," he mutters.

"Mm?"

"I'm gonna piss everything near and dear to you if you do that one more time."

"Ew, no. Fine, fine, I'llstop." That motherfucker. Grif can hear the grin in his voice.

Five minutes pass in blessed silence. Simmons moves around some, but he moves a lot anyway, so Grif ignores it. He's almost asleep, as in so close to being asleep he can feel the moment his breath slows and his eyelids grow heavy.

He's jolted out of it when something icy brushes the small of his back. Grif yelps embarrassingly loud and instantly curls away.

"God _dammit!_ Simmons—!" That shitty ice goblin is absolutely losing his shit, feet kicking out and his laugh reduced to little gasps and everything.

"Touch me with your cold feet one more time, I fuckin' _dare_ you!" Grif snaps as Simmons cackles.

"S- Sorry," he wheezes.

"No you're not!"

"Okay, you're right, but that was the last time, I swear!" Grif glares at him suspiciously even though he knows Simmons can't see him.

"'Kay, I love you and all," he pauses for a second to let Simmons calm down, "but I'm actually gonna put your glasses down the garbage disposal if you do it again."

"Don't you fucking dare," Simmons mumbles before he breaks off into more snickering. Grif heaves a heavy sigh.

Another few moments pass without any commotion. Grif, for being so exhausted a minute ago, can't sleep. He keeps tensing up every time Simmons shifts even just an inch. His back prickles in expectation. He swears he can feel the ghost of that cold foot on his skin still. His ass was going to be haunted by Simmons' cold feet forever. God dammit.

Ten minutes pass. Simmons' breaths are evening out. Maybe now he can over and finally roll close his eyes. So he does. A minute crawls by. Then two, then three, four, and five. Still, nothing happens. A car passes their house, tires hissing on the wet pavement with a small _shhh_. A door slams shut a few houses down, voices chattering before they, too, are driven away.

Grif sighs again through his nose and forces himself relax.

Twenty minutes pass in total, and still nothing. But Simmons isn't snoring yet. Which means he's either not asleep, or sleeping on his side. Grif rolls back over with a huff. Nope. He's just sleeping on his side. But now Grif's more comfortable like this, so he stays. His eyelids fall shut.

Something chilly touches his thigh. Grif's eyes fly open. "Mother _fucker!_ " He flings the covers off aggressively and stands up. He takes the corner of the comforter and pulls. Simmons squawks as he's brutally woken up.

"What the shit, Grif!"

"I told you! Last fucking time!"

"Ugh, fuck, that was an accident!" Simmons says desperately, clawing at the comforter as Grif tries to tug it off the bed. "Seriously, I was just moving my legs up, I didn't know your fat gut would get in the way!"

"Oh, so it's my fault for trying to _sleep?_ That's fucking— Let _go_ , dipshit!— low, man."

"No! I just— _Oof!_ " In one hard pull, Grif sends Simmons sprawling to the floor with a _thunk_. Grif quickly gathers up the comforter in his arms and stalks to the door. "Hey, wait, where're you going?"

"A grand place where people with cold feet aren't allowed," Grif says shortly before turning away. He goes to the living room, which is inherently warm, so he's absolutely going to sweat to death underneath the comforter. But he was petty, and if sweating was how he was going to avoid cold feet on his back, then that was that.

Grif lays down on the couch, letting the comforter fall and spread over him. He takes a few seconds to tuck it under his feet before the room goes quiet. He thinks he can hear Simmons' teeth chattering already. What a beautiful sound. Practically music to his ears.

He shuts his eyes and waits for sleep to take him.

A minute passes by.

Then two.

Grif opens his eyes and realizes he is actually very lonely.

He could go and make Simmons put on some damn socks, forcing him to get over his weird thing about socks in bed, and then they could sleep in peace. But he can't go back to their room now; his dignity is on the line.

Well... He barely has any dignity left anyways after the Boner Street incident...

 _No_ , says the annoying voice in the back of his head in its high, whiny tone, _I have to be right._

 _Shut the fuck up,_ Grif tells it, even though he agrees a bit. Is he agreeing with himself? He must be. It's _his_ voice in the back of his head, after all.

While he's arguing with himself, Simmons comes padding into the room. Grif doesn't notice until he says his name a third time.

"Grif?" he asks softly. "I—"

"Just get over here, you big baby." Grif throws the comforter back and pats the cushion. Okay, so _maybe_ he had missed Simmons a lot during the two minutes and thirty seconds they were apart. Jesus, he was weak.

He can't tell what Simmons' reaction is, it's too dark, but he can feel Simmons' lips press against his forehead as he carefully clambers over Grif to fit against the back of the couch. He's pleased to find he's put on socks now. And not the annoyingly itchy wool ones.

"Christ, even your lips are cold," Grif complains anyways as they rearrange themselves. The couch isn't exactly meant for two people laying right next to each other, but they make it work. They've found it's easiest to tangle their legs together, Grif wrapping an arm around Simmons, and Simmons getting his own arm underneath Grif's head so that his hand hung off of the cushion.

"Hm," Simmons hums quietly as he settles. His fingers draw slow circles on Grif's chest. "Would you mind warming them up for me?" Grif stills. Then he sits up the best he can.

"Was that—? Simmons, did you just get smooth on me?" 

He can practically hear Simmons' face get red. "Maybe?"

"Are you saying we should make out?"

"Uhh."

"That is the lamest fucking thing ever, Simmons!" Grif snorts and buries his head in Simmons' chest, who laughs uncertainty. "'Kiss me, my lips are cold,' Jesus Christ!"

"Sorry?" Simmons says, confusion evident.

"Shut up, that was a great idea, and I am _totally_ down for it."

Grif feels Simmons' shoulder shake slightly. "Oh?"

"Tomorrow. Because it's like, midnight, and I would've been asleep an hour ago, but no, you had to be a little shit. Fuck you."

Simmons' soft laughter is muffled as Grif pulls the comforter over the two of them with a smile.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!!! i don't know why, but i had a lot of trouble with this. maybe i had too many ideas in my head? oh well.
> 
> anyways, i grabbed the prompt from [this](https://prompt-bank.tumblr.com/post/162418073103/cute-one-line-otp-prompts) post if you wanna check it out. [this](http://scintillating-galaxias.tumblr.com/) is my tumblr if you wanna check that out !! i don't actually post any updates on there though. i probably should. oops


End file.
